Up To My Old Tricks
by udk115
Summary: After all these years , I can finally get up to my old tricks and show the sweet children of the multi -universe and nonbelievers of the multi-universe the true way of the enlightenment. I'll show them the way of The Flesh. I'll show them the joy of creation.
1. Chapter 1

Up to my old tricks.

Sally sits on a bench. She's waiting for her friends who went to follow the Puppet Man. They came from the orphanage for a field trip into town and that's where she and her friends met the Puppet Man" and his family. A bunny man , a chicken girl , a fox pirate , and a bear guy. It was so exciting! She stayed behind to tell Mrs. Cramberry of where the kids went. The "Puppet Man" frowned at this , saying that she shouldn't trust adults of her race, how they wouldn't understand the vision of The Flesh. Sally didn't understand this and she told him she needs to tell Mrs. Cramberry what happened.

She told the Puppet Man that she will wait just until Mrs. Cramberry come back looking for them, then she will tell her and then she'll play with them. The Puppet Man said that a member of his family will find her if she doesn't come back to play with them in an hour. Sally has been waiting for a hour. It's getting dark and she's getting scared, very scared. "Sally?" 'Fritz said that you be here." Sally looks to see a man. He's wearing a outfit the people who watch out for bad guys at night wear. He had a name tag? Is that what it is called? Sally can't remember what it's exactly called.

Anyway it reads Mike Sc..Sc , Sally frowns as she tries to read his last name. Sally looks at his head to see he is wearing a mask like the bear guy. He also has funny glowing eyes like the rest of the Puppet Man's family. "Uh Mr. Mike who's Fritz?" "Uh Fritz is the Puppet Man." "Uh okay , has it been a hour already?" "Yes Sally it has been a hour." "It's getting late , where's my friends?" There down that road." Mike points down a road where the lamp posts were turned off.

Sally thanks Mike and walks down the road. She keeps on walking and walking. It keeps getting darker and darker and Sally keeps getting more and more scared. One lamp post is up ahead and light. She sees one of her friend in the light. He's name is Billy and for some reason he has his back to her . "Billy , it's me Sally!" Sally runs up to Billy until she is only a couple of feet away. Billy pays no mind to her. "Billy?" Billy turns around slowly. At the sight of his front , Sally screams. His face is gray , eyes glowing orange, and has a robotic leg and arm. He has scars from wounds that weren't there before.

Sally doesn't understand much about how human bodies work , but she knows you can't heal any deep wounds until their only scars in mere hours. It takes weeks to months to heal to that point. She takes a step back and falls down. "Don't be scared Sally , we have a family now , you just need to lose some skin before you start." Billy laughs as he finishes his sentence and starts walking towards Sally. Sally gets up and starts running. She looks around to see all the other members of the Puppet Man's family and her friends chasing her. She keeps running until she trips. She looks around herself to see her friends and the family of the Puppet Man all around her.

She is very scared now. She doesn't want to be a monster like them! One of them walks right up to her and puts it's face right to Sally's. It's the Puppet man. His puppet mask only inches from her face. "It's okay my child , everything will be okay." Sally feels something plunged into her arm. It felt like one of the shots she got from doctors. "Go to sleep , my little one , and wake up as a beautiful creature of The Flesh. Sally's vision fades. Before she fully falls unconscious , she hears the Puppet Man say "Don't worry Sally , you're part of the family now." "We'll always love you , and you'll always love us."

"Forever and ever and ever."

The En(Static)  
>(No more fear , no more violence , no more hatred , no more inequality! The Flesh promises this and more! We will stop all the injustices of the multi-universe! We are one! We are many! We are The Flesh!) (Static)<p>

End of radio transmission.


	2. Chapter 2

Up to my old tricks

Part 2 : Time to party.

"Please , NO, NO , NO!" I look to the little girl in the chair. She has beautiful blonde hair , she'll be perfect for golden Freddy. I stroke her hair a bit before plunging the knife into her neck. She gurgles up blood. It's so marvelous! The blood , the pain , it's all so , so , so...

"Sir are you awake?" I look around groggily to see a waitress staring at me. "Sir it's closing time." "Sorry Miss I was just having a dream , I'll get out of your hair now." I started to walk out of the bar when I heard her say "What were you dreaming about?" I look back at her. I show her a smile , though she can't see it due to my hoodie. I say "I was dreaming of memories." I walk out of the bar and into the street. Well street is the wrong word. More like a catwalk. I see signs promoting different stores , all written in several different languages.

Around me is some causal people walking down the catwalks. Humans , Krogans, Salarians , Turians , all type of races come to The Citadel do business ... with a side of pleasure , girls of all races can be "ridden " here , for a price . I walk down the catwalk. I bump into a Krogan. "Watch where you going buddy." He says with a menacing tone. I raise my hands up. "Looks like we got a badass here." "Why you son of a bitch , do you have any ide..." CLICK. I raise a Hyperion energy pistol mark 10 to the fucker's face. "Do you have any idea who the fuck I AM?!" I lower my hoodie. Everyone is looking at me. "I'M MOTHERFUCKING FRITZ SMITH!" Pew! A energy blast creates a tunnel inside the Krogans thick skull. He crumples into a lifeless heap. Everyone is running around , screaming now. How I adore the screaming. I pull out two concealed ump .45s. With one in each hand I began to party.

RA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA! The bullets fly as anyone in my range quickly falls. "THAT'S RIGHT , KEEP DYING!" I scream as more and more citizens fall before me. "DIE , DIE , DIE AGAIN , DIE SOME MORE!" I keep firing , more and bodies piling up. I see a Quarian female running away. I catch her in the leg. Purple blood oozes unto the floor. I run up to her. I put the smgs in her face. Click ,click , click. Fuck. Out of ammo. I grab two clips from my pockets. Click ,clack, I put the mags in the gun and loaded the chambers. "I bet you"re scared shitless right now." I say to the Quarian. I finish reloading. "Time to di..."

"Hey didn't your mother teach you to treat women with respect?" A unknown country accent assaults my ears.

I look behind me to see a man in a cyberpunk cowboy outfit. He has green eyes , dark brown hair , and a fiveaclock shadow. He also had a gold plated revolver pointed at my head. "Oh you mean this woman?" I point the guns at the Quarian's head. I blast the bitch's cranium to bits. "You son of a ..." He open fires. I teleport out of the way. I reappear in front of the fucker. I put half a mag of each gun into his chest. He falls."That was a easy fight. I begin to walk off when a sniper bullet hits near my right foot. I look around to see another human male with a death wish. He wears a deep blue trench coat , black combat boots , and a hawkish nose. He has lots of holsters and some type of weird blue fucking hat on his stupid head. He's pointing a M40A3 rifle at my skull.

"Great another asshole who wants to di.." "Stand still and surrender. and I'll let you live." "Oh that's such a good fucking offer , but..." I raise my smgs. "I'm going to go with "no deal." "S7 he's my target too." "What the fuc.." I look back to see the asshole I killed earlier. " How the fuck are you still alive?" "Regen ability." 'Well good for you dick , I'm still going to find a way to kill you." "Devren I have the target , you can go." "S7 don't you want the back up?" "No." "Fine if you really don't need help with the target then ..." I teleport.

"Look what you did you imbecile, you let him go!" "Me?" "S7 he fucking telepo..!" I reappear behind Devren. I send the other half my mags into his skull. He falls to the ground. "Regen from that asshole." S7 fires at me. I teleport and reappear in front of him. I grab the sniper and pushed the stock into his chin , he staggers back. "What now asshole." He pulls out a .8 pistol. He fires into my leg. Fuck! What the fuck was in the bullet! I fall to the ground clutching my leg. "I would kill you , but you're worth more if I turn you in aliv.." I teleported and reappeared behind him. I twist his right wrist, he drops his pistol. I push him back a couple feet. "Let's see what's on your mind ass..." ... "What the fuck?!" "You blocked my telepathic attack!?" "That means some you have some physic abilites to.." "AURA BLAST!" He fires a ball of blue light at me. I doge it. "That's the best you go.." He screams in rage as he rushes me with a combat knife in one hand and some type of short bladed katana.

I doge a most of his swipes , but two find their mark. I have two slashes in my torso , leaking my blood. "ENOUGH!" I scream as I focus all my telepathic ability on the fucker. He drops his blades and staggers. I grab him by the throat and lift him in the air. "Playtime's over!" I throw him up a foot or so , and punched him with all my might. He hits the wall behind us with tremendous force. He crumples to the ground. "Is this really all The Adventurers have to offer?!" I walk to him. "Pathet.." He puts his hand on my lower torso. "Aura blade." ... ! "Gllk , uhhh, shit..." I look down to see a blue energy blade coming out of his hand and into my guts. It disperses and I fall to my knees. He picks me up and throws me a couple of feet. I slowly get up and face him. "...Gllk... That ... the best you got!?" "I ... received worst beatings from my stepfather!" He puts his hands together as an energy ball forms inside his meathooks. "Another magic tric.." The ball suddenly expands. "AURA... STORM!" The ball turns into a giant beam of light. It goes right for me. Everything is blurred as the energy beam envelops me.

...

"It's done." S7 falls to the ground. "S7 , you alright where's the target?" "He's gone Devren , where were you?" "I was regening a new skull after that fucker blasted the top of my head to bits." "Hey where's the body?" S7 motions to the smoldering remains of the catwalk he blasted. "God damn it S7, did you at least figure out who the target was?" "We needed to know his true name!" "It's Fritz Smith assholes." S7 and Devren look behind to see my happy ass. I take out my machete from my right holster on my hip. "Nice trick , S7 is it?" "Not like it matters , I just teleported out of the way." "Almost had me though , one second later without teleporting and I would've been toast." "Enough talk , time to die." I chop off S7's head clean off. I impale Devren , and pushed him to the gorund.

I hear thrusters as a ship flys by the catwalk. "Unlce Fritz's it's time to go!" I hear Chica say. "Well it's been fun , tell the rest of you buddies I'm coming for them." "Especially Nick B and his happy gang , they still need to be punished." A side panel opens and I teleport inside. The ship makes a clean getaway. As we make our way off The Citadel and back to the base , I think to myself " I really love my fucking job."

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Up to my old tricks

Part 3: A boy left behind.

( The next characters introduced in the pizzeria scene are based on characters from the story Don't Be Afraid by Frost Chan ! The new characters in the pizzeria scene are not my original creation! Just want to make that clear. By the by , read Don't Be Afraid)

I sit in my chair , eating a slice of pizza. I look around to see that most of the customers have left the pizzeria. This specific pizzeria I'm at , is the second last multi-universe copy of the one I worked at all too long ago and the other copy I was enslaved to. Man having two souls and minds as one is weird! I have no idea what the children are like here. Well I think it's about time I pay them a visit. I get up.

I make sure my hoodie is put down as much it can go before hindering my sight , before I go on my way. Don't want anyone to see me as who I am ... just yet. I walk and walk through the halls , having short conversations to the customers left. I get to a room close to the parts and services room , if this place is formatted to the pizzeria I worked at that's what it should be. If I'm to guess the old children are in there , in this universe just like mine , they were left to rot. I'll fix that , I'll show them the joy of cre..."You know why we bought you here , right Bon?"

I quickly hide in the shadows. I look to see Toy Freddy and Toy Chica by Toy Bonnie. This toys were different from the ones I know. These toys actually had some fur and hair to give them a life like look... I guess. "You talked to the manager, that's against the rules." "Since Mr. Fazbear forgave you instead of dismantling you , I'll be the one handing out you punishment." "Chica.. do it." TC goes behind TB and holds him in place. TF starts to punch and scratch at his body. TB screams and crys in pain.

Maybe I should wait , before I do anythi..

"Don't be so retarded Bon , you deserve this!"

I stop thinking at that comment. That comment reminds of ...of...

...

"COME THE FUCK HERE,YOU LITTLE SHIT!" A glass bottle shatters near my head. My stepfather runs up to the me and kicks me in the stomach. "FRITZ WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING USELESS!?" My stepfather picks me up by my collar. He pushes me against the wall. "WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING RETARDED , YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!" He punches me in the head over and over. "YOU DESERVE THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" "YOU DESERVE THIS..."

...

"Stop squirming Bon!"TF screaming as he pummels Bon into a oily pulp snaps me back into reality. Something flows through me. Pure fucking rage. How dare he? Bon is just trying to live his life , how the fuck is he to be so perfect all the fucking time!? He can't! He shouldn't be so severely punished for one fucking simple mistake! How was he suppose to know talking to other people is bad!? I ...I...I...

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" I run straight into TF! I grab his stupid head. I grab the front part of his head and pulled. The frontal part of his mask pops off, exposing his endoskeleton head. I push him to the ground. I stomp on his stupid fucking head. "YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCK!" I keep on stomping over and over. "DIE ,ASSHOLE ,DIE!" I stop after a minute of doing this. His head ressambles a smashed in toaster at this point , oil is all over my pants leg and the ground.

I look around to see TB on the floor in fetal position , and TC is staring at me with shock. "YOU'RE NEXT BITCH!" I punch my fist straight through her gut. I pull out wires and circuits. TC coughs up oil and falls to the ground. I pull out my machete and plunged it directly into her head. I pull it out , the blade stained with oil. I look to TB. I walk towards him and I put my head to his. He's crying. I gently massage his face with my hand. "Hush little baby don't you cry..." I pull out my taser and shocked him. He twitches and squirms , then goes limp. "Uncle Fritz is gonna buy you a lullaby." I continue stroking his face for about a minute.

I then picked him up and lugged him over my shoulder. I make my to the entrance and clicked my mic piece. "I need ev.." "Put Blu down." I turn around to see the golden Freddy of this universe looking at me with anger. "I saved him , and he's going to get a new family asshole." "One that doesn't let him get abused!" "We're his family you can't just.." I take out my taser and tased the fucker with my free hand. "Silence." He drops and I talk into my mic piece. "Chica pick me up , I'm done here." "Okay Fritz , I'm three minutes out." One more multi-universe copy of the Fazbear gang to add to the family. Well I only got three. I hear footsteps. I look behind myself to see Old Chica , Old Bonnie ,Old Foxy , and the Mangle of this universe all staring at me.

"Let's rock."

End of part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Up to my old tricks.

Part 4: A talk of the minds.

"UNCLE COLLINS!" I hear Cynthia say. I run up the stairs. Ambers in my eyes , or where my eyes should be. The whole lab is on fire. I get to the door that opens to the top floor. I know what awaits me. The loan shark with a pistol to Cynthia's head, the scream , the gunshot. I know this... This nightmare has been recurring for five years now. I open the door , against my will like I do nearly every time I have this dream.I walk in expecting the usual scene from my I saw made me horrified. In place of the loanshark... is Fritz.

"Thanks for the fix up doc." He has Cynthia in his arm. A knife to her throat. "How about I show her the joy of creation , Doc?" "Fair's fair." He slits her thoart. She dies. He laughs. Before she goes she whispers to me. "Why ... Uncle Collins?" "Why did you save him?" "Why did you allow him to kill those innocents?" "You're a monster Uncle Collins , just like him."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I grasp my chest. I look around. I'm in my room on the ship. I'm okay. It was just a dream. Cynthia is still dead though. I can't help but think this. It stings . Not as much as it used to , thanks to Toby. "Mr. Collins are you awake?" "Yes Toby , I'm awake." There he is now. I shiver to think what my mental state would be , if Toby didn't come into my life when he did.

I look into the mirror. I'm wearing a business suit. The same one I been wearing for six years. I forget why I started wearing it. I just ... did. The only other outfit I wear is my doctor outfit. I only wear that when I have patients to attend to. "Mr. Collins are you coming out?" "Yes Toby I'll be out in a minute." I look at myself in the mirror to see if I can find any oddities with my appearance that I need to fix.

Well I could use a haircut... I laugh to myself. I have no hair to speak of ... or eyes...or mouth... or nose. Yet I still see, talk, eat, and smell. I never figured exactly how I do. You think six years after the mutation from my formula I took, I would be able figure out a way to reverse back to human. Sigh. Oh well. I may lack in looks , but I more than make up for it with my charm. Wait a minute. My tie is off kilter. Let me fix that and... there. All fixed. "Mr. Collins?" "I'm coming out right now Toby." I walk to the door. It slides open. Toby is waiting on the other side.

He's wearing orange eyewear , grayish hoodie and blue jeans. Just like he always wears. "Today's the day Dr Collins." "Yes it is." "Do you have everything you need packed?" "Yes sir I do." "Good." "Now go get your things and meet me in the ship bay in about ..." The air is filled with the rings of a phone. My phone. I take out my ephone 26. I slide my finger across the screen. I have a message from Fritz. I stand there shocked at what I'm reading.

"Text Chat: Frtiz Smith"

"I know what you going to do. Before you leave I want to say my goodbyes. Come to my work room. Don't leave me hanging or else your little plan might be caught to the attention of The Flesh."

I curse under my breath. "What's wrong Mr. Collins?" "Nothing get your things and wait for me at the ship bay." "If I'm not there in a hour , assume the worst and go without me." "Yes sir." " Mr. Collins?" "Yes Toby?" "Do you think ARMOR will be any better?" " I hope so Toby." Toby walks off. I sigh and make way to the nearest teleporter.

Ten minutes later.

I make my through the ship's corridors. Getting closer to that mad man, that monster. I should have never merged his soul with that of the puppet. I should've let him die... No I should've ended his miserable life when I meet him on this ship. I could've stopped the death of so many innocents. "Deaths" is the wrong word. More like transformations. They would be turned into cyborg zombies. After becoming cyborg zombies most of Fritz's victims moved on to become a part of The Flesh as the usual cyborg zombies that litter Flesh territory. Some would try to get to ARMOR occupied universes and become ARMOR citizens. Some of Fritz's victims would become a part of the "family." When I asked told Fritz to join my "family" it was a joke more than anything.

But he... he took it to heart. Soon he would become obsessed with building a family of people he found to have desirable traits. He would give them extra robotic attachments. Masks , arms , sometimes whole suits to cover their bodies. All these specialized parts were made by his hand and attached to new "family" members by his hand. His "family" was basically people he brainwashed into believing in the "Joy of creation" . I shudder at mere thought the cult like group Fritz made. And I'm about to talk to the leader. Maybe I can still escape without problem if I start running n...

"Hey Doc Collins what took you so long?" I look to see that I was by Fritz's "work room." More like slaughter house. "So Doc why are you leaving?" "The Flesh allows people like you to do what they please." "This alone is reason enough to switch to ARMOR." "Is it Doc?" "You don't understand Doc, what I'm doing is helping people!" "By turning them into blood thirsty killers?" "You say that like it's a bad thing." "I hoped that you would've redeemed yourself. " "Like everyone in The Flesh was suppose to." Like I thought they would." "But I was wrong." I begin to walk off. "Before you go Doc." "The reason I'm not turning you in for treason is that you saved me." "But trust me next time we see each other, I will punish you for your treachery." "I expect nothing else from you Fritz." I walk off to find Toby and to leave Fritz and this putrid group Flesh forever. Hopefully.

End of part 4

(Dr Collin's story ,aka slender man if you haven't figure that out yet, will be continued in The Adventurer series of stories.)  
>(And yes this conformation of that more Adventurers stories are to be expected.)<p> 


End file.
